<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by Kera_Kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452090">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kera_Kitty/pseuds/Kera_Kitty'>Kera_Kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Gentle Dom Entrapta, Healthy Relationships, Light Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kera_Kitty/pseuds/Kera_Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he ever felt safe was entwined in her hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Safe.</p>
<p>Hordak had never fully understood what it meant to feel safe. Not until the first time Entrapta wound her hair around him as they lay down to rest. The cocoon of hair should have felt confining, but he had never been more at ease. Even now, lavender locks restraining his limbs as she straddles his hips, he feels protected, secure. He could break free any time he wished, Entrapta puts no real strength into the bonds and would immediately let go if he asked, but he has no desire to leave the safety of her embrace.</p>
<p>Entrapta’s commands are gentle, more guidance than orders. Where to put his hands, his mouth. The most common demand: tell her what he wants. It’s also the demand he has the most trouble following. Someone with such intimate power over him asking him what he wants? As much as he trusts her, it feels like a trap. Less so now than at the beginning. Honest answers have earned him great pleasure, and his silence has always been met with understanding. There are no punishments here.</p>
<p>Hordak cried the first time. The feelings of love and safety overwhelmed him. He regrets the time it took him put his feelings to words, watching as Entrapta frantically apologized for whatever she had done wrong. She was initially skeptical at his insistence that nothing was wrong - tears and sobs are associated with sadness, not joy- but he managed to convince her. Now when the tears fall, she simply holds him tighter.</p>
<p>Entrapta looks down at him, a warm and somewhat cocky smile on her face. She lowers herself to meet his lips in a tender yet forceful kiss, and oh how he worships her. No, not worship. He used the word with her once and she thoroughly chastised him for it. They are partners, equals. There is no worship here, no supplication. There is only love and devotion; from both of them. That she leads this dance does not change that.</p>
<p>As she lifts herself back up and gives him that now familiar command, he answers more confidently than before. He knows that no matter the answer, as long as he is with her, he is safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>